Power Rangers  Jurassic Calling
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Sequel to Turbo Fyre. When Tommy finds a strange stone on a dig, it causes more trouble and pain than neither Jason nor Tommy could have anticipated. When one of them is seriously hurt, will their marriage survive? This will be long.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers – Dino Thunder: Jurassic Calling**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and we're not making any money from this fic.

**Summary:** Sequel to Relationship Difficulties. When Tommy finds a strange stone on a dig, it causes more trouble and pain than neither Jason nor Tommy could have anticipated. When one of them is seriously hurt, will their marriage survive?

**Authors:** Cat/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers, slash sexual play and lots of drama.

The sun beat down on the young palaeontologist as he dug in the dusty sand, determined to find something for all their hard work. Anton Mercer had been working on the other side while Tommy, just fresh out of university, dug on the other, soon finding a mysterious cave. His dark eyes lit up when he saw something sparkling at him. It was a steep fall if he fell, but it was drawing him to it like a siren lured its prey. He inched closer to the edge on his bottom and knew he could make it easily, but would need to be careful. He slowly made to inch down into the cavern, chewing his lower lip. He had to have whatever it was.

Jason had been helping in the dig, sweating under the hot sun. He glanced up from his work in time to see his husband begin to disappear into the cavern, and quickly hurried over to stop Tommy before he went inside. "Tommy, wait! That needs to be checked that it's safe to be entered first."

"But we could lose whatever is in there, Jase." Tommy looked up at his husband, determined to find whatever that glow was. "It could be an incredible find, Jase...We can't lose this opportunity." He inched down a little, knowing that the thing was calling to him; only to gasp when the rock his left foot was on crumbled under him. Tommy desperately grabbed at the cave walls only to tumble into the cave, hitting his side and head. He then cried out when the large rock that he had stood on tumbled down to land on his left leg, breaking it in several places. "Aghhh!" He coughed as the dust settled and struggled to reach the stone only to grasp it. It was beautiful and he wanted it, also finding other fossils that seemed to be beyond science.

"Tommy!" Jason had to pull back to keep from leaping down to help his husband. "We need paramedics!" he yelled – and someone immediately put in a call to 911, while a couple of others hurried over to see if they could help.

"Stay still down there," Jason ordered Tommy. "The paramedics are on their way." Worry overlaid the anger in his voice – but it was still there.

Tommy groaned and put the stone into his backpack and also managed to take photos, ever being the scientist, wanting to document all that he was seeing. He remained where he was, trapped, but the urge to move on and see what else was down there was rather strong. He could hear Jason's cries and orders, knowing that he was in deep trouble this time. He wouldn't be able to sit properly in a while, but the interesting gem and the fossils were worth it...they were, however, not worth his health or the pain he knew Jason was feeling. He had been confident that he could get in there safely without incident and back out. He was wrong, and now he was paying for it with the sharp agony in his hip, head and broken leg; but would also pay with his butt, too, he knew.

"I'm okay, Jase! Don't worry, honey...I'm fine!" He didn't want Jason to worry about him just as he heard the helicopter coming to rescue his doomed ass.

Jason shook his head slowly, and clenched his fists. When the paramedics arrived, he explained the situation to them in short, clipped tones, and then stood back to wait – impatiently and not feeling calm at all – as a stretcher and rope was lowered into the cave by the helicopter, along with a paramedic.

Tommy saw the paramedics coming down to help him, and actually cried out when they moved the large rock that had landed on his left leg. It was clearly broken in various places, with some of the bone showing. He struggled not to make a sound as he was assessed before being put on the stretcher. Tommy was in agony, and passed out when they lifted him from the cave floor. His dark eyes closed just as he saw Jason, losing consciousness, unable to express how sorry he was for scaring his husband.

More worried than angry now, Jason went in the helicopter to the hospital, sitting next to the stretcher that Tommy was lying on. He felt physically sick when he saw the damage his husband had managed to do to himself, and could only hope that the doctor would be able to help him.

The ride to the hospital was silent as Tommy lay on the stretcher, completely unconscious, while the medics worked to stabilize his broken leg even further, knowing that it was a bad break.

When the helicopter finally arrived at the hospital, Tommy was rushed to the emergency room to be checked and then taken to x-ray. They knew his leg was broken with the open wound fracture, but didn't know about his left hip nor his head from the fall. Determining that his head was fine, just banged up, and his hip was only slightly fractured, the doctors explained to Jason that he needed to be rushed to surgery to fix his leg, but could lose it. They had much to do, and had to clean out the wound of small bone and stone fragments. It would be a long, delicate procedure.

As much as he didn't want to just have to sit around and wait, this wasn't an enemy Jason could fight. All he could do was sit there in the waiting room and desperately wait to hear anything more about his husband's condition. He wanted to be by Tommy's side, but that wasn't possible either right now. But when it came to Tommy's safety, he wasn't very good at just waiting.

The surgery took many hours and the doctors worked hard to save Tommy's leg, cleaning it out, keeping the young man completely unconscious, considering how painful it would be otherwise if he were awake for it. Taking out small bone fragments and stones, the surgeons soon worked on putting the leg back together with some metal rods and screws. The wound was then closed up while they fixed his hip. It was late into the night when Tommy was wheeled to recovery and Jason was told of his condition, but also that he would need help to walk again once the bones had healed, including his hip.

Jason was relieved to hear that it seemed Tommy's leg would eventually be all right, but he was still worried. He decided to wait at the hospital until he could go in to see his husband.

Tommy woke up in pain, wanting to move, but was unable to with his leg well braced and a large cast on it. His head throbbed, and he had scratches on his back from the fall as well. The first thing that came to his mind when he first woke up again was Jason. The nurse came and gave him some morphine before going to let Jason in when Tommy kept asking for him.

Jason stepped into the hospital room, his concerned gaze immediately going to Tommy in the bed. He stepped over and sat down on the chair next to the bed, taking his husband's hand. "Hey," he said quietly.

Tommy gently squeezed that hand back and sighed. "Jase...God, I am so sorry, honey...I don't know what came over me. It was like the stone kept calling to me...don't know why I didn't wait...not sure really what happened till I was down on the ground. Can't remember much about it in between finding the thing in the cave and picking it up."

"Tommy... you scared me," Jason said quietly. "For a moment there, I thought I'd lost you. You've really done some damage to yourself, love. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but feeling pretty stupid right now, and don't know what came over me. I could hear you telling me not to, but something else kept urging me. God, honey, I am so sorry...I feel so bad for hurting you and scaring you. All I remember is falling and then having the stone in my hand before the rescue."

Jason shook his head. "No matter what that stone is, it wasn't worth you hurting yourself over it. You could have lost your leg, and you're gonna need help to walk again. Not to mention hitting your head and fracturing your hip." He sighed. "Tommy... What am I going to do with you?"

Tommy felt the tears in his eyes and shook his head, only to groan as it throbbed. "I don't know...I can't believe I was so stupid. How could I have done something so reckless? Jase...I am so sorry and can't believe even I'd be this dumb." He sighed and wiped his dark eyes, before looking at his husband. "I really wrecked myself this time, and for what? A stupid rock and some weird fossils?" The young man looked towards his bag. "Jason, look at the pictures I took. The fossils were very strange and defy science...please tell me I didn't risk my life for nothing, at least? Tell me I didn't lose my mind down there?"

Jason squeezed Tommy's hand, before reaching over to pick up the bag. He opened it, and took out the camera to look at the pictures. After looking through the photos, he looked seriously at his husband. "You made a good find, but you shouldn't have done what you did. No matter how big a deal this is, you shouldn't have risked yourself like that. You didn't lose your mind... but you made a terrible decision, and got badly hurt."

Tommy looked at the photos as well and frowned. "What are those fossils? I still don't get why I would have gone in without a rope and pulley system. God, I know better than this; we both do. But this is a good find, Jase...I just wish I hadn't been so stupid to risk myself for it."

"Me too," Jason said seriously. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? And you promised me before that you wouldn't risk yourself, remember?" He shook his head, remembering how Tommy had broken his promise during a fight with one of Rita's monsters.

Tommy nodded and sighed. "Yeah, and I meant to keep it too, honey. I am so sorry, and I definitely am feeling the side effects of my stupidity. When I am able, I need you to punish me for this, and I definitely think I've learned my lesson on this one, Jase."

"I thought you'd learned your lesson before, Tommy," Jason said quietly. "Neither of us are Power Rangers anymore, love. We can't afford to take dangerous risks with our lives anymore. We don't have fast healing abilities anymore, either."

"I thought so too, Jase, but then I just let this happen. I was so damn well stupid." He actually started to cry, unable to hold back the guilt of what he'd done, even if he couldn't fathom why he'd done it. He'd risked his very life and nearly lost it and his leg in the process. For what? A stone and some strange fossils? He'd scared Jason and even himself when he fell to the cave floor, and now was not even able to get out of bed. "God, Jase...What was I thinking, and why did I do it? I can't even tell you that, much less myself...I'm scared...What if I never walk again?"

Jason took Tommy's hand again, and kissed it. "Don't say that, Tommy. You'll be able to walk again. It'll take time, but you're strong – and we both know how determined you are. As to what you were thinking... I can't answer that, love. But I promise you, I'll make sure you never do something like that again."

"I know you will, and I'll be feeling this one for a long time even after I'm healed." Tommy looked at his husband. "I really am sorry, and wish I had listened to you. I don't know how I could have been so stupid, but guess we'll figure that out in time and figure out what we found out there."

Jason nodded. "We'll find out what this is," he promised. "But you need to rest for now, and not worry about anything. I love you, Tommy. Even when you do stupid things and risk your life, I'll always love you."

"Love you too, and love you more that you can still love me after all the dumb things I tend to do. Well, guess this means what the good health and bad health vow was for. There hasn't been anything we couldn't weather...I hope this is one of those times."

"We'll get past this," Jason promised, kissing Tommy's hand again. "It'll be painful for you, but there isn't anything you could do that would make me stop loving you."

"What is pain except temporary, especially when it has to do with our love being forever? This is going to be one heck of a spanking, though, when I'm better."

Jason nodded slowly. "I think you know what you can expect to get, love. But I spank you because I love you, and I hope you know that."

Tommy nodded and winced again. "Ahhh...Y...Yeah I know, baby, and I know I really deserve it this time for being such an idiot. Really messed up this time, didn't I?"

"You did," Jason agreed. "But I love you anyway. And right now, I want nothing more than to be able to hold you in my arms and keep you safe. I wish I could take away the pain of your injuries..."

"Oh me too, honey, but for now have my morphine to help us out." Tommy tried to smile and reassure Jason that he'd be fine. "I promise you this, Jase. No matter what happens, I am not going to stop trying to walk and get better. I will be the Tommy you knew before this happened. I'll be whole again, even if it takes me to hell and back." This he vowed, and held Jason's hand before the pain killers and exhaustion took him.

Jason kissed Tommy's hand yet again, and then – at the nurse's direction – left the room. He was tired, but decided to stay in the waiting room and sleep there, rather than go home and risk not being there if his husband needed him.

Later that night, Tommy did indeed need the help waking up with the urge to pee. He groaned and panted a little searching the dark room. "J...Jase?" He began to sob when he didn't know if Jason was there, especially when his hip began to really throb, cursing his reckless behaviour and stubborn nature.

One of the night nurses who was on standby came into the room with a bedpan. After checking the painkiller levels, the nurse topped off the morphine, and then helped Tommy with the bedpan.

Tommy whimpered when he felt the sting when the nurse helped him with the bedpan so he could pee. He felt some shame that he needed her help to pee, but was soon grateful the woman was there. He thanked her, and was helped to get more comfortable. He soon was sleeping again, hoping this wasn't his life from now on, never wishing to be a burden to Jason.

In the morning, as soon as he was allowed in, Jason came into the hospital room. He hadn't slept well, worry over Tommy having kept him awake most of the night. But he sat down next to the bed and took Tommy's hand. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, the drugs helped until they wore off and I had to pee," Tommy admitted, obviously exhausted himself, but smiled a little. "I'll be okay, honey...just don't want to be a burden to you."

"You could never be a burden to me," Jason promised, running his fingertips over Tommy's hand. "I'll take care of you, love. It'll take a while, but I'm sure you'll get better."

"But what if I never can walk again, Jase? I may need you to help care for me." Tommy started to cry again, feeling so helpless right now and hating that he couldn't even go pee by himself. "I can't even pee by myself anymore."

"Tommy... Don't feel ashamed for needing help," Jason said. "And don't you dare give up on getting better. You hear me?" He gently wiped Tommy's tears away with his fingertips.

Tommy sniffled and nodded, trying to be brave for Jason. "I'll try...just scared, Jase...I don't know if I have the strength, but I'll try my best to get better. Love you too much to give up."

"I love you too, Tommy. More than anything in this world. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Jason wanted nothing more than to hug his husband as tightly as he could, but he knew that he'd only hurt Tommy if he did.

Tommy wanted to hold Jason, and whimpered when his husband couldn't hold him. He sighed and pouted, not able to wait till he was freed from this sterile prison. "I love you so much, and can't wait to go home."

Jason leaned over, and lightly kissed Tommy, careful of his injuries. "I want you home, too. But you need to stay here a little while longer."

Tommy returned the kiss and groaned, not happy to be stuck in the hospital. "But you're a better cook. This food is awful, and I want to be held."

"Don't you know, love? The food tastes awful in hospitals so that you hurry and get better." Jason smiled, but then turned serious. "I want to hold you too, Tommy, more than you can know. But it would only hurt you right now..."

Tommy felt the tears again, and tried not to cry and feel despair at his stupidity or the situation. "I just want to go home, Jason. I want to be in our bed if I am stuck lying around."

"You will be soon," Jason promised. "Don't feel bad, Tommy. You will heal eventually, and I'll help you every step of the way."

"Just getting frustrated. I can't do anything, and someone else will take my find. I want you to work on that cave for me, but keep the gem and it all secret for now."

Jason frowned at him. "Tommy, your health is more important than your find – no matter what strange things you found there. Besides, work on the dig will probably be stopped for now anyway, with you having fallen in. They'll need to run safety tests before they can start it up again."

"My find is important too, Jase. If I don't get to continue my work, then what has my suffering been for since this fall? I will have fallen and am suffering for nothing. Of course my health is important, honey, but if I have to be stuck in a bed for a while and in pain, I want it to matter for something."

"I think I should ground you from being on digs for a while after you heal." Jason shook his head, but clearly wasn't entirely serious. "I won't leave you alone, Tommy. But I'll see what I can do about making sure no one works on the cave you found once work is started again."

"Okay, thank you, Jase. I just want my falling and everything to be worth something, and it is my find. Don't want Anton to take my find and claim it as his own like when I was a Junior."

"I'll make sure he won't," Jason promised, squeezing Tommy's hand.

"I know you will...Man, I can't believe he did that the last time; but he'll try this time to, cause I can't defend it but for the photos. Well, guess I can; but I don't need him copying my work."

"Don't worry about it right now," Jason ordered. "You concentrate on getting better – and also how much trouble you're in," he added, a slight glimmer of mischief in his eyes indicating he wasn't serious about that part.

"I am in deep this time, I know, Jase. I really screwed up."

Jason sighed quietly, serious now. "I don't want to make you feel worse about it, love... but perhaps it's best to talk about it now. How many times does this make it, Tommy?"

Tommy licked his lower lip and groaned, trying to think on that and inwardly winced with his butt aching. "Um, well honestly? Um I think about more than five, Jase."

"I used my belt the last time you endangered yourself," Jason said quietly. "It didn't seem to do much good."

"No, Jase, it did the trick...the belt always gets to me."

"Tommy, you didn't even hesitate – not even when I warned you against going in. You completely ignored the danger."

"I know, honey...I think I know that, but a part of me told me not to...but that thing wouldn't let me stop till I had it in my hands. That is an excuse but it is how it happened."

"Whatever pull it had on you could have waited until you'd at least grabbed a rope and pulley set. After all, you were able to respond to me when I called out to you." Jason leaned forward slightly, looking seriously into his husband's eyes. "You tell me, Tommy... What do you think I should do? What do you think will work?"

Tommy looked away, not knowing what more Jason wanted him to say, his eyes blurring. "I don't know, okay? Am I not suffering enough, Jason?" He couldn't believe he had just snapped at his husband, but his voice was definitely moody at that moment.

"Tommy..." Jason held his hand tightly. "Look at me, love. I'm not trying to hurt you even more."

"Could have fooled me, Jason. I am going through enough, and all you keep doing is laying guilt trips on me."

Jason frowned at Tommy. "No, that isn't what I'm doing. I'm asking you to advise me. What would you do if it was the other way round?"

"I don't know, Jase...I don't know." Tommy was sobbing now and upset, not knowing how to advise his husband on this. He was frustrated and in pain, unable to even think, much less want to discuss it. Tommy had enough and clicked the pain killer button frantically. "I don't know. I don't even want to think about it right now."

"All right, all right." Jason squeezed Tommy's hand tightly. "Don't think about it. We won't talk about it. Just concentrate on getting better." He bit his lip, knowing that perhaps he shouldn't have brought it up – but had decided to when Tommy hadn't responded to his comment as not really being serious.

Tommy was still upset and in pain, clicking the button only to notice that the bag was empty so he had no relief. "It hurts, Jase...please make it stop!"

Noticing that the bag was empty, Jason quickly pressed the call button. When the nurse arrived, she realised that the morphine was finished, and topped the bag up again.

Tommy could only whimper silently, begging for the pain to go away, and soon he was given what he needed. He felt his eyes growing heavy again, fighting the need to rest. "Jase...I love you...so tired...want to go..." He soon closed his eyes and was sound asleep, with one word escaping his lips. "Home..."

"I love you too, Tommy," Jason whispered, even knowing that his husband was asleep and wouldn't be able to hear him. "We'll go home soon, I promise." He kissed Tommy's hand, and quietly left the hospital room.

The ride home seemed quiet, but Tommy was deep in thought as he watched the world flying past them both. He shifted a little and sighed. The young man still felt some pain, but he knew more was to come. Sadly, most was emotional; but his dark eyes shifted to his husband, determined to get better for him and never give up if he could help it. "I love you, Jase."

Jason glanced sideways at Tommy, and reached to take one of his hands. "I love you too, Tommy. Don't give up," he said quietly.

"Not planning on it, Beautiful...Not gonna give up. As long as you never give up on me, kay? In case I can't walk?" Tommy knew that Jason wouldn't, but he needed to hear him say it one last time. "Please remind me I'll never lose my beautiful?"

"Tommy, you'll never lose me," Jason said seriously. "You'll never get rid of me, love." He smiled, and squeezed Tommy's hand gently. "I'll always be here for you, whatever you need. I'll never give up on you."

Tommy smiled and kissed him. "Not losing me either, Jase...Love you far too much, even when I do stupid things."

Jason returned the kiss, but still kept most of his attention on his road. "I came close to losing you only a few days ago. Promise me you won't take those sorts of risks again, Tommy."

"Definitely not anymore...This is definitely a wake-up call, Jase. We aren't rangers anymore, and I was so scared that I was losing you too. I plan to be a heck of a lot more careful from now on."

"I'm glad to hear it," Jason replied. "Nothing is worth your life or your health."

"Nope, but something cool did come out it; and that stone I can study at home today. I really want to find out what it is and those other fossils."

"Just as long as you don't focus on that rather than resting." Jason grimaced, not really liking having to be the stern husband – but this was one issue he wasn't going to budge on.

"I won't and if I do, I know you'll spank my ass for it."

"On top of the spanking you already have coming," Jason agreed.

That definitely had Tommy's attention, knowing that he definitely had a major one coming. His brown eyes shifted back to the outside of the car as he sighed. "I know...This one will be a good one alright." When they finally reached home, Tommy grunted a little, shifting while Jason got his wheelchair out.

Jason brought the wheelchair round to the passenger side of the car, and then helped Tommy to get out and settled into the wheelchair, before gently kissing his cheek. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm as comfortable as I can be right now. Thank you, Beautiful...Will you help me work on that stuff today?"

Jason nodded. "Of course." He pushed the wheelchair into the house. "Do you need to take some more painkillers?"

"Yeah...My hip and leg are killing me." As they got into the house, Tommy couldn't help but smile seeing all their assorted fossils and work piled on the coffee table. All their lives and work piled or displayed all over the house gave him a sense of calm. He even smiled seeing a few wedding photos with their friends in the wedding party. "We really have done a lot, haven't we?"

"We have," Jason agreed, wheeling Tommy into the sitting room. "But we still have so much more to do together."

"That we do and I hope it is, if willing, for another eighty years because I will never lose you."

"You'll never lose me, love. From the first time I spanked you because I didn't know how else to help you, I've never wanted to let you go."

Tommy smiled at that and winced at the memory of it. "Oh yeah, felt the tingle alright in more than one spot that day. Never wanted you to let me go, but did hope you wouldn't have spanked me all day. But have to admit they do help somewhat." He moved to table and picked up the stone. "Dang, just wish I knew what this stuff was, you know? These are like nothing we've studied before." He looked at the stone and licked his lips nervously as he began to use a tiny tool to try and break some of the rock off it. His dark eyes widened in shock when he dropped the rock and it shattered open. "Oh no...I...I broke it...what do we do?"

Immediately, Jason knelt to pick up the pieces. "Maybe we can..." His fingers grazed a gem that had been residing inside the rock, and sparks flew. Jason snatched his hand back as if it had been burned, staring at the gem. "What...?"

Tommy's eyes widened also in shock and he gulped, looking at Jason. "W...What was that? Honey, are you okay? How did it shock you? Fossils and rocks can't do that."

"I'm fine – but I don't know how it happened." Jason pulled his sleeve down so that it covered his hand, and then gingerly picked up the gem to deposit it carefully onto the table. "This isn't normal, Tommy."

Tommy inched a bit closer, or rather as close as he could in a wheelchair and with his sore hip. He poked at the gem nervously, wondering if it would shock him too. He then picked it up when it didn't shock him. "It seems okay to me, Jase...It's not shocking me. The designs are amazing. I wonder what it is."

"We'll need to run some tests on it," Jason said. "I wonder if it might be something alien." He frowned.

"Alien? Like our morphers were in a way?"

Jason nodded. "Perhaps. We still don't know where those came from, or how they were made."

"Well, we both know how smart we both are; and heck, we could figure it out."

"I imagine we will... eventually." Jason straightened up, and kissed Tommy's head. "You need to take those painkillers, love."

Yeah, I definitely need them." Tommy reached for his pain killers and shivered when Jason's lips touched his cheek. "Mmm, that tingled."

Jason frowned at Tommy with some concern. "Tingled? In a bad way?"

"No...Just a weird ticklish tingle. Didn't hurt...felt pretty good, but definitely something new."

"Maybe I should hold off on kissing you until we've run those tests," Jason teased.

Tommy gave Jason a mock serious glare. "Don't you dare, Beautiful...Love it when my gorgeous husband kisses me."

Jason grinned at his husband. "Oh, well in that case..." He kissed Tommy on the lips.

"Oh, feeling better already, baby." Tommy returned the kiss and moaned a little, loving the way Jason kissed him. As those hands moved down his body, Tommy let out a cute squeak when Jason's fingers shocked his hips. "Oooohhh..."

Jason pulled back immediately. "Tommy? Are you all right?" He eyed him with concern.

"Y...Yeah you just shocked me, honey. It didn't hurt, but it tingled down my spine."

"I'm sorry," Jason said quietly.

"No, Jase, it is fine...My hip actually doesn't hurt right now, so I don't think there is any damage." Tommy urged as he moved Jason's hand to his hip again to prove that it didn't hurt him in the least.

Jason didn't fight Tommy moving his hand, but didn't look all that convinced. "I think we need to run those tests sooner rather than later. I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"Okay; but see, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, honey." Tommy knew that Jason was right on running tests, but they had not held each other properly since the fall, and he missed those hands on him. "Guess we should do that now to make sure all is good. You should pick up the stone again, cause I am not sure if it is good that I do."

"All right." This time, Jason didn't cover his hand – and when he picked up the gem, he let out a yelp and dropped it when it shocked him again – but left him feeling quite strange; like he had felt when he'd been morphed as a Power Ranger. "That's strange..."

Tommy gasped when the stone once again shocked his husband, feeling urged to help the best he could. He then looked up at Jason, confused. "What? What's strange?"

"Do you remember how it felt while we were morphed? I felt that just now – when it shocked me." Jason shook his head slowly.

Tommy blinked in surprise at that revelation. "What? Really? You felt like when were Power Rangers? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, Tommy." Jason stared at the gem, rubbing his hand – though it didn't really hurt. "Man... I wish Zordon was still here."

"Me too...Man, I wish someone knew what this stone was." Tommy looked at the stone, then at his husband. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Jason nodded. "I'm fine. It just surprised me. But I think we should both avoid touching the stone with our bare hands – for the time being, at least."

"Yeah, I don't want you getting shocked again." The young man inched his wheelchair a little closer to Jason the best he could, staring at the stone. "So how do we start running the tests on this one? It's not like our usual specimens."

"We should probably see what might react to it," Jason said. "And if it's the same sort of technology found in our morphers, it might be possible to create new morphers."

"Really? New morphers? Are we really ready to be rangers again? I mean, if we are able to make new ones?"

Jason shrugged. "Well, so far, we've only found one of these stones. And right now, it only seems to be reacting with me."

"Right. And I'm in no condition if it were true to take on any fights right now, if ever." Tommy smiled sadly, remembering how much he'd loved fighting with Jason on the side of good in their youth. "But I am happy for you if we can make a morpher."

"Tommy..." Jason lightly slipped his arm around his husband's shoulders. "If we've found one, we'll probably find more. And I'm sure we'll find one that you'll be able to use."

"But first we need to find more and see if it possible; and I need to heal up, Jase. I just miss when we would morph and help others, you know?" Tommy smiled a little and sighed. "But are we ever going to be too old for this?"

Jason shrugged. "Evil never truly goes away. Even after I gave up my morpher to Rocky, and when I gave up the Gold Ranger powers, I knew there might come a time when I would have to take up the cause again. I'm not surprised by this."

"You're not, Jase? I am...I thought once we'd given up our powers and the rangers went into Space that our time had come to hang up our blasters for good."

"I wouldn't say that I've been looking to become a Power Ranger again – but I've prepared myself for the possibility that we might be called once more. I don't think this ever truly goes away, Tommy."

"But what if we can't do this anymore, Jase? I mean, we're not kids or even teenagers anymore; but if you think we may be called again, then you know I will take my morpher again." The man sighed a little and smiled. "Maybe that is why I felt drawn to that stone and compelled to get it...Maybe we are being called back into action."

"I think it's possible," Jason replied. "But even if you were called to it, Tommy, don't you ever do something so stupidly dangerous again. Okay?"

Tommy nodded. "I know...I doubt I ever will after this. Scared myself enough as it is and know my ass is toast anyway when I am healed enough."

Jason nodded, looking serious. "I think you can expect the belt. I won't watch you risk yourself again."

Tommy cringed at hearing he could expect a belting again, struggling not to tense up thinking about it. "You know I hate your belt," Tommy whispered, looking at the stone again seriously.

"I know – but I also know that you keep doing dangerous things. And the belt does get your attention." Jason reached out and took Tommy's hand in both of his. "I don't enjoy spanking you, love."

Tommy did pout again, as he usually did when hearing he was getting a spanking, much worse when it was the belt. "I know...Just really hurts when you use that thing."

"If it didn't hurt, it wouldn't be a proper punishment," Jason replied seriously. "And you know I don't use the belt for little things."

"No, that is true that you use the belt when I really screw up; but still hate the blasted thing."

"I know, love. But can you honestly tell me you don't deserve it?"

Tommy shook his head and looked up at his husband seriously. His voice was a whisper as he spoke, wanting to bolt at the thought of a belting. He remained in the chair, knowing he couldn't leave it; nor would leave, trusting Jason with his life. "You know I can't."

Jason kissed Tommy softly, and held him for a few moments. "I love you, Tommy. Even when I punish you."

"Love you too, even when you spank me; even if it really hurts." Tommy returned the kiss but still pouted a little, not knowing how cute he looked right then until Jason looked ready to pounce him. "Ahhh, honey, down boy...still in a wheelchair." Tommy teased.

"You shouldn't look so gorgeous, then, love." Jason kissed Tommy again. "I wish I could hold you properly," he said, frustration evident in his voice.

"I wish you could hold me the way we both want to." Tommy returned the kiss and smiled sadly. "I will walk someday, Jase."

Jason smiled. "And when you do, we'll do something really nice," he promised. "As a reward."

"After my, umm, punishment you mean?" Tommy had the feeling he wouldn't be sitting too well at that point. "Man, I made a mess this time. But can we get back to talking about the stone? My butt is aching thinking about it."

"Why don't we have something to eat, and we can talk about the stone over food?" Jason suggested, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "You did say you missed my cooking."

"Yeah, that is true. I did miss your cooking, and mostly missed you." Tommy smiled, kissing his husband again. "Love you."

"Love you too, Tommy. More than I could ever tell you." Jason returned the kiss. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um, well, is my husband on the menu tonight?" Tommy smirked, unable to help but ask that, considering he had not been able to be intimate since his fall.

Jason laughed softly, and kissed Tommy. "When you're better, you can have your husband."

Tommy pouted cutely at that and returned the kiss. "Okay, definitely an incentive for me to get better then, isn't it?"

Jason nodded. "We'll be able to be together once you're better, love. If it gets hard, just think about that."

"It is already hard." Tommy whimpered, looking at Jason seriously. "I don't think I can wait for too long, Jase...Kind of hurting."

Jason gently brushed his fingertips over Tommy's face. "I don't want to make your leg worse, love."

"I will be okay...It doesn't hurt all that much right now," Tommy promised, letting his eyes close at the feather light caresses. "You seem to make the pain go away without even trying."

Jason let his fingertips drift lower, moving over Tommy's chest and hips – though he was careful with the hurt hip. He then leaned forward and kissed Tommy's lips.

Tommy returned the affection, gently letting his hands roam over his husband's body as well. His lips tingled as Jason kissed him. "Mmm...I don't feel any pain in my hip, Jase."

"I think you must be focusing on other things instead," Jason whispered against Tommy's lips, his hands drifting lower.

As the fingers ghosted along his stomach and lower, Tommy's head titled back. He moaned when those hands definitely found something that he wanted them to find, with Jason's hands now clasping aching flesh he knew always responded to his husband. "Uhhh...Y...Yeah...Jase...Been too long..."

"Like that, do you?" Jason teased, taking a firm hold of Tommy's erection and starting to massage it, even as his lips moved over Tommy's face and neck.

"Oh yeeeesss...I love it when you do that to me. Love everything you do, Jase."

"I'm glad to hear it, love." Jason laughed softly, continuing to massage Tommy's erection.

"J...Jase...Baby...I can't hold anymo...ohhh...' That was the moment that Jason had obviously decided to take things further, wrapping his lips around his husband's flesh. Tommy soon was shivering and moaning, crying out as he suddenly flooded Jason's mouth, flushed and panting. He watched his husband swallow it with a wicked gleam in his dark eyes. "Oh...Y...You are so...evil Jase..."

"But you love that about me." Jason grinned as he straightened up and kissed Tommy deeply. "Feeling better now, love?"

"Mmm much better honey and yeah, love it when you are wicked."

"Are you hungry for food now, Tommy?" Jason kissed his husband's cheek and grinned.

"Famished, Jason...I love you so much and I swear you do spoil me."

"I love you too, Tommy. And you better believe I spoil you." Jason slipped an arm around his husband's shoulders. "What do you want to eat?"

Tommy smiled and thought for a moment. "Hmm, well we could have spaghetti and your meat sauce? We also have some of those chocolate covered strawberries left over in the freezer from last week."

"Sounds good to me, love. Do you want to stay here while I cook, or come into the kitchen with me?"

"Come with you. You know I love to watch you cook; and my hip doesn't ache, so I might be able to stand with the walker they gave me for a bit."

Jason frowned, eyeing Tommy worriedly. "Your leg's still broken, love. It might not be a good idea to stand right now."

"Okay...I'll sit in my chair, but still want to watch you cook."

"Glad to hear it." Jason wheeled Tommy's chair into the kitchen, and set about beginning to prepare the food.

As Tommy watched his husband cook for them, his mind travelled back to when they first were married, suddenly giggling. His mind flashed to when Jason tried to cook them an elaborate dinner for their wedding anniversary and he tried to cook lobsters. Tommy began to giggle even more, still in the memory of him grabbing a lobster, pinching Jason's ass playfully.

Jason looked over at Tommy, and smiled in response to his laughter. "What's so funny, love?" he asked.

"Oh remembering our anniversary...our first one when you tried to make lobsters and I pinched that hot ass with one." Tommy grinned mischievously.

"Oh, yes." Jason laughed at the memory. "You went over my knee for that, remember?" Although punishment spankings were a serious business, playful spankings were something else entirely.

"As I recall, that is why I did it. I knew you would spank me for it, and it is still funny even now."

Jason shook his head in mock disappointment. "I don't think you learned your lesson from that, Tommy, if you still think it's funny."

Tommy still giggled and shook his head. "I guess I didn't cause it is hilarious...you yelped and jumped like a girl." Tommy ended with hard laughter, caught in the memory, unable to help it. "Well worth the spanking."

Jason smiled at Tommy as he continued to prepare the food. "Sounds like you need another spanking for that."

Tommy was still giggling and then pretended to be serious. "But you can't – injured, remember?" He then lost the effort to try and be the victim as he laughed even harder, pinching his husband's butt, loving the way he would yelp a little. "You wouldn't spank me now, would you, Jase?" Tommy tried the best to look innocent, but it was hard with the wicked gleam in his chocolate eyes.

"Oh yes I would," Jason replied with pretend seriousness. "Believe me, I'm saving everything up for when your leg and hip are healed." He kissed Tommy's cheek, and then put the spaghetti and sauce on the burner.

Tommy grinned and then pretended to be scared. "Oooohhh no not that, Jase..." He loved the way his husband looked in those pants. "Hmm...You do tempt me to make sure that butt gets some attention when I'm better, you know."

"Well, I definitely look forward to that, love." Jason took Tommy's hand and kissed it softly.

Tommy smiled and blushed a little. "You are always such a charmer, Jase...You always sweep me off my feet, you know that?"

Jason smiled. "Nothing's too good for you, love. I won't ever get bored with making you happy and showing you how much I love you."

"Same here, Jase...I can remember a few times we would sneak away from the others to be together. You were my everything, and still are."

"You're the most important thing in my life, Tommy." Jason kissed him gently. "I'd do anything for you."

"I will do anything for you too, Jason, and have." Tommy returned the kiss and then got serious for a moment. "Baby, are you okay? Did the stone hurt you?"

"Tommy, I'm fine," Jason replied. "It shocked me a little, but I'm fine." He frowned worriedly at Tommy. "You're not still hurt by those shocks?"

"No, I'm fine...In fact, my hip feels wonderful; like I had never broken it."

Jason frowned, worried more than happy about that. "Really? Do you think the stone may have caused that? I'm a little concerned..."

"I don't know; but my hips feels great, Jase." Tommy frowned a little and then smiled. "It was after you touched the stone and then touched my hip."

"When we were Power Rangers, we had fast healing abilities," Jason remembered. "If that stone is the same sort of thing as our morphers, it could have some effect on healing."

"You think it could help heal me? I mean to help me get back to normal faster?"

"Maybe – but I don't really want to test it on you, in case it doesn't work; or does something bad."

"But how will we know if it works, then, if we don't try it on me?"

"We should wait a couple of days and see how your hip's doing before we do anything else," Jason said with some concern.

"Okay; but not too long, okay, honey? I really want to work on getting better, and if we can get there sooner, it will be even better."

"I want you to get better too, love," Jason said. "I don't want you to stay in pain, but I think we need to be careful."

"Okay, but I don't want to wait too long, okay? If this will help, then we should try it."

"I promise we'll try it soon." Jason kissed Tommy, and then went to check on the food.

"It's a deal, Beautiful." The younger man grinned and slapped Jason's butt when he turned to check on their dinner. "Hope you didn't burn dinner again like last week when you lost track of dinner," Tommy teased, though he knew that it was also his fault for distracting Jason and pulling him to bed. They had been making love, only to be alerted to smoking dinner by the smoke detector and the smoky kitchen.

Jason caught Tommy's hand, and kissed it gently. "If you hadn't distracted me, dinner wouldn't have been burnt." Noticing that the dinner was cooked, he shared it out onto two plates.

Tommy smiled. "But it was a very good distraction, wasn't it, Jase?" He then was helped to move the chair to the table, and was soon enjoying his dinner. ''Man, you are an amazing cook. I suck at cooking, but I do try."

"It's a good job I enjoy cooking, isn't it?" Jason began eating, smiling at the memory of last week. "Your distractions are always good, love."

"Mmm, well you do have some good ways of distracting me; such as the night you pulled me into a bubble bath in my clothes."

Jason laughed at the memory. "You were in a very bad mood that day, love. I think pulling you into the bath fully clothed was much better than some of the things I could have done."

"Well, I think I was a little needy; and my husband was very busy, so I got frustrated. I was a tad bit cranky."

"A tad?" Jason shook his head, reaching across the table to take Tommy's hand. "I don't think you would have liked my plan B, if soaking you hadn't worked."

"What was plan B anyway, Jase?"

Jason shrugged. "A stress reliever spanking? Or something. Doesn't matter; we didn't need to find out."

Tommy raised a brow at his husband. "I doubt a spanking would have been a good idea when I was that horny."

"Remind me to introduce you to erotic spankings after you're healed, love."

"Oooohhh there are erotic spankings?"

Jason laughed softly. "Yeah. And I'll give you one after you're healed – and we've got through your punishment. Though obviously not straight after that," he added.

Tommy groaned, remembering that he had one hell of a painful spanking coming when he was fully healed. "Ohhhh right...got the belt coming...man this sucks."

"You know how to avoid it, Tommy," Jason said seriously. "I worry about you, love. I don't like to see you hurt."

"I know and I'm sorry. Um, isn't this punishment enough though, Jase? I think I've definitely learned my lesson this time."

"Tommy, you clearly hadn't learned your lesson from the last times," Jason replied. "Do you really think this is enough punishment for letting me down? For breaking your promise to me yet again? For endangering yourself and our relationship?"

Tommy chewed his lower lip nervously when Jason said it that way. As much as he hated to admit it, he did indeed consider being hurt not enough of a penance for his husband. "N...No...It's not..."

Jason nodded in agreement. "I love you too much to see you hurt, Tommy. Every time you endanger yourself, I will have you across my lap."

"I love you too and always know I deserve it. I never do fight it...well, probably did once when I was evil; but I trust you know what is right for me."

"I'm glad you trust me, love," Jason said seriously. "I hate spanking you. I know how much it hurts. If I didn't think it was necessary, I wouldn't be doing it."

"Yeah, I know. And you definitely know how it feels, cause I do remember having spanked you a few times myself. Like the time you were the gold ranger and losing your powers, yet you barged into battle to save me."

Jason smiled slightly at the memory. "I knew it was a bad idea even at the time – but like you said to me, I couldn't just stand by and watch you get hurt. Even though I knew what the consequences would be."

"Yeah, that was major déjà vu there when that happened; and as I recall, you got the belt on the bare for it. It nearly killed you, and I was so upset seeing you lying on that med bed in the control room. You nearly died cause the gold powers were leaving you."

"I know I scared you then, Tommy," Jason said, squeezing his husband's hand. "I am sorry for that, and I deserved that spanking."

"I nearly lost my new husband then and there; and if we hadn't found Trey, you wouldn't even be here." Tommy felt tears falling again, but wiped them away. "I know how you feel now cause I felt it then, and I know I deserve this spanking."

Jason leaned across the table, and kissed Tommy. "I've loved you for such a long time," he said quietly. "I want us to be together forever."

Tommy returned the kiss, feeling his lips tingling with his own desire once again. "I do too, Jase...We were destined to be together forever."

Jason held Tommy tightly – as tightly as he could with his husband in the wheelchair. "I'm glad I got through to you that first time," he said quietly.

"Me too; but my butt definitely wasn't too happy about it if I recall."

Smiling, Jason gently kissed Tommy's cheek. "But you told me you needed the nightmares to go away; and that you needed my forgiveness. I would have given it to you without the punishment... but I think you needed that, too."

"Yeah, the nightmares were really bad; and took a while for them to fully disappear. I did need it alright, and it did help honey. My butt wasn't happy, though, about it."

"Well, it was a painful spanking," Jason agreed. "Especially with your stubbornness. You refused to let it get to you at first."

"Yeah, but you know I can be stubborn; but you can be stubborn too, as I recall."

"Must be why we fit so well together." Jason kissed his husband gently on the lips. "I do love you, Tommy. I never want to lose you."

"I love you too and you never will lose me, Jason Lee Scott." Tommy smiled and kissed his husband, grabbing at his ass. "You never will."

"Glad to hear it, love. But that means no more going into caves without rope and pulley systems, okay?" Jason looked seriously into Tommy's eyes. "No risking your life. Both of us need to be careful."

"I promise...No more climbing into caves without ropes and pulleys; and if you ever do what I did, I will spank you too, Jason."

"You should worry about your butt rather than mine right now," Jason teased.

"Well while I am in this chair, my cute butt is just fine for the moment; so nerner, Jason." Tommy grinned and stuck his tongue out at his husband, loving to tease him back.

Quickly, Jason leaned forward and captured Tommy's lips with his own, forcing his husband's tongue back into his mouth. "Your butt might be safe for now... but I make no promises for the rest of you," he said against Tommy's lips.

"Ooooohhh promises, promises, Jason." Tommy shivered in delight at the promise that the rest of him may not be so safe.

"Are you challenging me, Tommy?" Jason grinned as he began to kiss his husband's neck.

"Who, me? I'd never challenge the great and powerful Jason Lee Scott." Tommy grinned playfully, only to groan in delight with his sensitive neck being kissed.

"Better be careful, love. No Rita or Zedd to interrupt us now." Jason continued to trail kisses over Tommy's skin, knowing exactly where the most sensitive spots were.

Tommy soon was shivering and making noises that Jason knew all too well. Jason always knew how to leave his husband a limp, boneless mass. In fact, Tommy was sure Jason knew his body better than he even did.

Using his lips and his hands, Jason continued until Tommy was limp and helpless – and then returned to claim his husband's lips once more.

Tommy panted against Jason's warm lips, now helpless in his husband's arms. "You always know how to disarm me, Jase...Not that I'm complaining, but what will you ever do with your prisoner, Gold Ranger?"

Jason smirked, his arms tight around Tommy's body. "I was thinking about holding you in my arms and keeping you safe and loved forever and ever." He kissed him again.

Tommy pretended to shiver in fear and giggled. "Oh really? You plan to torture me with affection, Gold Ranger? Oh someone help...I'm a prisoner."

Jason gave a soft snort of laughter. "No one's gonna save you from me, love. I have you in my grasp."

Tommy pretended to be the helpless victim to the tee, and loved playing with his husband. "Oh no...I'm in trouble...unhand me, you evil ranger. Eep!" He suddenly burst into laughter, unable to pretend to be serious, kissing his husband playfully.

Jason returned the kiss passionately, and leaned his forehead against Tommy's. "Next time, you get to be the bad Ranger," he suggested, grinning.

"Okay and I will make sure you are screaming, baby, but in a good way of course. I am glad that I never helped Rita win and took you as my real prisoner. Really wanted to you know. But enough about that. I think it is bedtime, and then we can figure out what that jewel is."

"Mmm." Jason kissed his husband gently. "I love you, Tommy. Let's go to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Rangers – Dino Thunder: Jurassic Calling**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Jason woke up feeling much calmer, now that he had Tommy in their bed and lying next to him. Careful of his husband's injuries, Jason slipped his arm around Tommy and kissed him deeply.

Tommy returned the kiss when his chocolate eyes opened to see his husband. "Mmm morning, Beautiful." He shifted a bit and snuggled even closer, careful of his injuries.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked softly, his fingertips drifting over Tommy's bare chest.

"A little better. My hip doesn't hurt, but tingles a little. Are you okay, Jase?"

"I'm suffering from frustration, love." Jason trailed gentle kisses over Tommy's face and neck as he continued, "All I can think about is making love to you. And that's not possible right now."

Tommy felt the gentle, loving sparks from his husband's kisses and felt the same, wanting what Jason did. "I want that too, Jase...Feels good, and we can after I'm better."

Jason continued to kiss his husband, letting his fingers trail over Tommy's body. "It'll be the... second thing we do as soon as you're healed," he suggested, mischief glinting in his eyes.

Tommy groaned as his husband continued to gently use his hands and mouth to bring him pleasure. His eyes opened again, and he pouted a little at that jest. "After my spanking, you mean." He had hoped Jason would forget about spanking him with the belt; but so far, no luck.

Jason returned to Tommy's lips, kissing him deeply and passionately. "I love you, Tommy."

"Love you too, Jason. Always have and always will, no matter what happens in our future."

"I'll always look after you, love," Jason said against his husband's lips. "Whatever you need, you'll have – even if it's a sore bottom." He grinned, also referring to their play spankings.

Tommy smirked a little, but still squirmed a little. "And I tend to have set the record for sore bottoms."

Jason laughed, and kissed Tommy gently. "Hungry, love?"

"Famished, Beautiful. I am starving and could use a few pain killers."

"Would you like breakfast in bed? Or do you want to come downstairs to the kitchen with me?" As he spoke, Jason found Tommy's pain killers, and gave him some.

Tommy took the pills and nodded, swallowing them without any water. "Thanks, honey...Um, well I love watching that sexy butt while you cook."

Jason grinned. "But the question is; am I going to get any cooking done with you there?"

"Mmm, probably not." Tommy shook his head, smiling at his husband, snaking a hand down to grope at Jason's butt with a wink.

"Didn't think so." Jason kissed Tommy, and then lifted his husband into his arms. "So what do you want to eat?" He left the bedroom, and started down the stairs.

After he returned the kiss, Tommy smiled, gasping when his husband picked him back up and headed down the stairs. "Sadly, my husband is off the menu right now; but, um, some waffles may be nice."

"We'll just save everything up for when you're healed," Jason promised, helping Tommy into the wheelchair and wheeling him into the kitchen. "Waffles it is." He began preparing the food.

While Jason was starting to make breakfast, Tommy was basically watching his husband's butt and was so distracted, Tommy blinked when Jason gave him a look. "H...Huh?...Wha?"

Jason smirked, and leaned over to kiss Tommy. "I think I'm distracting you, love."

Tommy definitely melted into the kiss, still looking pretty distracted. "Huh? Distracting...Um, sorry; what, honey?"

Jason laughed a little. "You've been watching me very intently, love. Makes me think I wouldn't be getting any cooking done if you were healed."

"Huh? Oh, right...Probably not, baby, because if I had my way with you, I'd say that you would definitely not be getting any breakfast done. We would be getting other stuff done, though, if I could help it."

"More things to do when you're healed, then," Jason suggested, kissing Tommy thoroughly before returning to put the food onto two plates.

"Oh, I would rather be doing you than anything else, baby."

"Me too," Jason said with obvious feeling. "This is yet another reason for you not to do something like that again, love." He moved Tommy's chair over to the table so that they could both eat.

"I'll be good, Jason; but make no mistake - if you do anything stupid, you know I will spank you too, right? Man, your butt looks sexy all red and hot."

"I know, love." Jason kissed Tommy gently. "Neither of us can afford to take chances with our lives – and when we do, we get punished for it." He picked up Tommy's fork, and began feeding his husband.

Tommy blushed a little, finding this pretty romantic, and did the same with Jason's food for him. "Mmm, yes; we have to be careful and this time I really did a number." He licked his lips and soon found his food gone, pouting a little. "Aww, breakfast is done."

"I was scared when you fell into that cave." Jason put the fork to one side, and – for a few moments – just held onto Tommy. "You were hurt badly, but it could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, got scared too...God, I really hurt myself this time; but I will get better and be the Tommy you knew before the fall."

"I'm glad to hear it. Don't you dare give up." Jason kissed Tommy deeply.

Tommy returned the affection, unable to help but whimper. "Baby? Are we working on the stone today?"

"Well, we can either do that or suffer from sexual frustration." Jason grinned, and took Tommy's hand. "I do want to know more about the stone."

"Me too...That stone is amazing, and I wonder if it is what we were wondering last night."

"I think it's possible," Jason said. "But I do wish we had someone like Zordon or Alpha to ask about it."

"Yeah, that would be helpful, Jase...So how do we start?"

Jason frowned, and looked thoughtful. "I think we should try and remember what characteristics were specific to our morphers, and see if the stone shares those characteristics."

"Yeah, but what do you think our morphers have in common with this stone?"

"Apart from giving the same feelings, it's possible that it has some effect on healing ability," Jason answered. "You said your hip wasn't hurting, right? How is it now?"

Tommy shifted a little and smiled. "Doesn't hurt, honey...It feels perfectly fine; and if it can heal that, then it could heal my leg, too."

"It might be worth going to the hospital and letting them run some tests, just to check that it's not just wishful thinking," Jason said.

Tommy groaned a little at the mention of the hospital. "Yeah, I suppose; but you know they'll just poke and prod me."

"We can do something nice when we get back as a reward if we go," Jason suggested, smiling as he took Tommy's hand.

Tommy was convinced and looked at his husband. "Okay, deal; and if it worked, then what?"

"We can see if it works on your leg," Jason answered.

"Then I may be able to walk again, Jase?"

"Maybe – but we don't know if it'll work. I don't want you to get your hopes up only to be disappointed." Jason held onto Tommy's hand, looking into his eyes.

Tommy smiled a little anyway. "Anyway, it is worth a try, honey, and we can figure out if it works or not."

Jason leaned forward, and kissed Tommy gently. "I love you. I'm glad you haven't given up."

"Love you too; and no, I haven't given up on you. Doubt I'll ever stop pining for you, Jase."

"Saying that you're pining for me suggests that you don't have me." Jason slipped his arms around Tommy, and just held on. "You'll never lose me, love."

Tommy smiled. "Well, guess you are right about that; and yes, I do have you. Hope I always will, honey. Love you, my gorgeous husband."

Jason kissed Tommy again, more passionately. "I love you too, and you'll never lose me – but I will be very unhappy if you ever endanger yourself again."

"I know; and I have the feeling I won't be doing that, Jase. Had a huge scare, baby."

"I know, love. I did, too. But I will be making sure you don't ever do it again," Jason said, more serious now.

Tommy groaned and chewed his lower lip nervously. "This is going to be a really bad one?"

Jason nodded slowly. "It'll be painful, love. But we both know you deserve it." He took Tommy's hand again.

Tommy definitely didn't like hearing that, knowing he did deserve a good spanking for risking his life by climbing into that cave only to fall. "I know, but kind of hoped it wouldn't be very painful."

"You really did screw up this time," Jason said quietly. "I still love you, though, and I hope you know that."

"I know you love me still, just not looking forward to a spanking; worse a belting."

"Once the punishment is over, that's it," Jason reminded him. "You'll be forgiven. We won't need to dwell on it anymore."

"Um with what exactly will I be punished with?"

"My hand and my belt." Jason looked into Tommy's eyes, still holding his hand.

The younger man gulped and chewed his lower lip, turning slightly pale, never having liked Jason's belt. "H...How many and h..How long this time?"

Jason sighed quietly. "To be honest, Tommy, I'm not sure... What do you think you deserve?"

"I don't know, really, but doubting I deserve just one for risking myself this much and getting really hurt." Tommy hated to admit this, but he knew he had earned more than one spanking with corner time. "I thinkIearnedcornertimetoo," he added quickly, having also hated standing naked in the corner.

It took Jason a few moments to decipher what Tommy meant with the rushed sentence. "Do you think so, love? You've probably had more than enough time to think about what you've done, and I know how much you hate corner time."

"I upset you and disobeyed you when ordered to wait before going into the cave, Jase."

Jason lifted Tommy's hand to his lips, and kissed it gently. "Is that what you'd do to me?" he asked, a faint glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"What do you mean, Jase? If you did what? Disobeyed me?"

"If I did the same thing you did... what would you do to me?" Despite the slight teasing tone to his voice, Jason was serious in his question, wanting to get some idea of how seriously Tommy viewed this.

Tommy sighed and looked at Jason, reviewing if Jason had been the one hurt, cringing at what he would have done. "Well, for starters, you wouldn't sit for a while; and not get one but more than one spanking spanning a few days apart and, well, guess you'd be in big trouble, Jase."

Jason leaned forward, and lightly kissed Tommy's neck. "I don't want you to be scared of me, love."

"I'm not, Jase...Just don't like the belt and spanking with the belt involved is all."

"Do you think I should avoid using the belt, then, Tommy?" Jason looked seriously into his eyes. "I want to do the right thing here."

"No, I know I deserve it, Jason...Doesn't mean I have to like it, though, honey."

Jason held tightly to his husband, and whispered in Tommy's ear, "I don't like it, either. I hate having to punish you. It tears me up inside, even when I know you need it."

"I won't fight you on it, Jase, and you know that. I know you love me and that I need to be spanked."

"No, you've never fought me on it," Jason agreed. "Except for that one time you turned evil..." He smiled a little at the memory. "None of the others had any idea how I managed to drag you back."

"I have the feeling they are still scratching their heads on that one; but man, that hurt my butt."

"At least it worked," Jason said. "I didn't have any ideas on what to do if it didn't – but then again, you did challenge me while you were evil." Probably the only reason he'd even thought of doing it.

"I...I did?" Tommy blinked a little at his husband and blushed. "I seriously challenged you to spank me?"

"You asked me if I was getting angry at you and planning to punish you again," Jason remembered. "And you also told me that I couldn't punish you."

Tommy chuckled a little. "Oh, guess I asked for it, then, didn't I? And man did you ever spank me."

"I think that was the one and only time I spanked you while in Ranger form." Jason ran his hand through Tommy's hair. "I was so desperate to bring you back... not just because I love you and wanted my boyfriend back, but also because I knew how badly you'd feel if you did anything worse."

"Yeah, man I would have felt really bad; and did when I was freed from the spell. God, I was horrible to you all again and it was awful." Tommy had to wipe his eyes a few times, remembering what he had done both times that he was evil.

Jason gently wiped at Tommy's eyes. "None of us blamed you for it, love – either of the times. It wasn't your fault. You never wanted to harm us."

"No, but I blamed myself for it, but you knew how to fix that; and man, this spanking is going to be the worse one yet."

"You know I won't enjoy it," Jason said seriously. "I never enjoy causing you pain – even when you were evil."

"I know, Jase, and I know I deserve it; but would rather concentrate on getting better first so the only thing that hurts will be my bare butt."

"I won't spank you like this," Jason said seriously. "I want you well again, so I can hold you tightly without worrying that I'm going to hurt you."

Tommy looked up at his husband and smiled softly. "I want that too, Jase..I miss you holding me...I miss us, you know, being together."

"I do too," Jason replied, kissing Tommy. "I think that the first thing I'm gonna do when you're healed is hold you... maybe for hours."

"Hmm sounds like old times, doesn't it, Jase? You holding me for hours and making out the whole time." The younger man soon laughed at the memories. "Damn, I remember Kimmy being so mad at us because we missed the tournament or were late for something with the others."

Jason laughed softly. "We have a lot of good memories, don't we, love?"

"Yeah, we do; and I still remember Kimmy threatening to spank you for keeping me hostage."

Jason snorted softly. "Made me wonder if she suspected what we do sometimes."

Tommy frowned. "Um, I am not sure; but I think she sometimes noticed my, errr, aversion to sitting down after being over your knees when we were at the juice bar. I doubt I moved too gracefully either while walking. As I recall, she asked if I had something up my butt one day...or, wait, that was you asking that."

"I'm surprised it wasn't more obvious that we had a specific type of relationship – but then, I suppose it's not something you would automatically assume." Jason held Tommy close.

"Probably not. It really wasn't their business anyway, and I went into our relationship knowing that you would and will spank me when I need it."

Jason nodded slowly. "And I'm strict with you sometimes, I know. But only because I love you."

"I know, and I understand that, even when I know I am going to be spanked even with that stupid belt." Tommy licked his lips nervously, looking at the belt around his husband's waist. "Hate that red belt."

"I know, love. I don't like using the belt on you. I do know firsthand how much it hurts."

"I hate bending over and getting it, Jase, but you know what is best for me. Spanking always seems to help me."

Jason let his fingers drift gently over Tommy's chest. "Much better than nearly breaking your hand by punching your locker," he agreed. "Or any of the other self-destructive things you've done."

Tommy held a hand over his husband's and sighed. "I know, I remember that day and even if my butt hurt, it is one of my fondest memories. That was the day I got you in my life."

"I was in your life before that, Tommy. It's just that was the first day I could tell you how much I love you." Jason kissed him softly.

"True, but we really didn't hang out much after you saved me from the spell; and that is when we started dating."

"Mmm." Jason let his fingers play with a few strands of Tommy's hair. "I wanted to help you – but I didn't get any ideas until after I saw you at your locker. And it was then that I knew, if you needed punishment, I could give that to you."

Tommy blushed a little. "Well, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind or even thought you had in mind at the time." He ran his own hand over the side of Jason's face and down to trace his lips. "I thought we were going to get a workout, and the only one that got the workout was you," he teased a little.

"Letting you punch the bags at the youth centre was my first idea," Jason admitted. "But I'm not sure that would have helped."

"Probably not, but heard you used them a lot when I was evil...I really ticked you off, I heard." Tommy smirked with gleam in his chocolate eyes, finding a little humour in it. "Bet you imagined beating my ass a few times for being such a bad boy."

"I won't say I wouldn't have been tempted," Jason replied wryly. "If I'd thought about it then, I might have had you over my knee – but, to be honest, at that time I was more angry. I didn't fall for you until later."

"I must admit a part of me...a dark part of me sadly loved taunting you all and being bad." Tommy visibly shook in the chair, looking at his hands. "I...I am glad that part of me is hidden inside me and never want HIM loose again."

Jason kissed him softly. "The second time you went evil? I held back, cause I knew you'd have to deal with any injury when you came back. But I went kind of crazy there – and I'm sorry that I had to hurt you to force you to submit."

"No, Jase. I am glad you made me submit. It saved me, but I also enjoyed being evil the first time; and then you definitely kicked my ass a few times."

"Yeah, I sort of enjoyed that," Jason admitted. "You were incredibly frustrating, love."

Tommy smirked a little at that and actually chuckled. "Well, I was evil; and if I didn't frustrate the power rangers, then I wasn't doing my job right."

"Were the nightmares very bad after I broke the sword?" Jason asked, gently stroking Tommy's arms.

Tommy nodded. "They kept me awake for a long time; or I woke up in a cold sweat, Jase... Every time I closed my eyes, HE was there, almost taunting me; and I woke up screaming once night with a nightmare that I had killed you."

Jason took a slight breath. "You didn't kill me, Tommy. Not for want of trying, of course..."

"Oh, yeah; I wanted to kill you, but also wanted to torture you." Tommy shook his head. "Glad I didn't, man. I was pretty bad and not very nice."

"Mmm... Definitely bad." Jason kissed his neck lightly. "For the record... I never blamed you for what happened. If I had, I would never have fallen in love with you. I would never have taken the time to help you feel punished and forgiven."

Tommy groaned at the kisses to his neck and chewed his lower lip again, feeling the familiar urges in his groin. "Dammit, Jase...You keep this up and I'll need to change my pants again. I'm glad at least one of us didn't blame me, and love you too."

Jason laughed a little against Tommy's skin. "I could always pull your pants off," he suggested. "Then we wouldn't need to worry." His fingers drifted lower, ready to change word to action. "I wonder why you hated me so much when you were evil..."

"I don't know why, I just seemed to focus on you the most for some reason. Ahhh...ohhhh, Jase...b...but the carpets..."

"I'll clean them." Jason unbuttoned Tommy's pants, and pulled them down. "Since you focused so much on me while you were evil, guess that's why it was so effective for me to be the one to punish you."

Tommy could only whimper, feeling his pants opened and pulled down, leaving him exposed to the cool air in the room. The soft air tickled his groin, making him shiver, knowing this was only the beginning. "Ahhh...W...Which time, J...Jase?"

Jason began kissing his way down Tommy's chest, speaking between kisses: "Either time... but the second time we were in a relationship, so that made more sense."

"Mmm...ahhh...Maybe...c...cause you...were...ohhh, Jaaaaaase...that feels good...you were...the leader...maaaaaybe a r...reason."

"Bet you never thought we'd be doing this when you were evil." Jason grinned as he reached his hand down to begin massaging Tommy's erection.

Tommy let out a gasp with wide eyes darkening with his arousal, shivering in the chair. "N...No I didn't...but second tiiiime...I was...going to hurt you...b...bad...would have forced...you to s...submit to m...meoohhhh God, Jase...so close!" Unable to help it any longer, Tommy did cry out, spilling all over his husband's hand and the carpet below. He also, when he finally recovered, notice that he'd gotten Jason's naked chest, glad his husband decided not to wear a shirt. "S...Sorry." He blushed.

Jason smirked, and kissed Tommy thoroughly. "Don't apologise, love. But maybe I'd better have a shower." More serious now, he added, "Even if you had hurt me more than you did, I would have forgiven you. Nothing you could do would make me hate you or fall out of love with you."

: Tommy returned the kiss while tracing a hand over the other man's chest and sucking on a finger. "I'm glad... I love you too and did even when evil...when you spurned me at the youth centre, I was angry and took it out on the city."

Jason smiled softly. "I noticed. And you definitely came onto me while you were evil. Which, if you hadn't been, I would have definitely responded well to. Was that why you challenged me to punish you? Cause you were angry I rejected you?"

"I was ticked off and wanted to taunt you, so I did. I used our past to try and get you mad at me so that I could defeat you," Tommy admitted to his husband. "I wanted to fight you, hurt you; but knew you wouldn't fight me unless I taunted you enough."

"Well, you got what you wanted there," Jason replied, taking Tommy's hand in both of his. "I did get angry – though I don't think you expected me to actually spank you."

"I didn't expect that, no," Tommy admitted, smiling a little. "That definitely was a surprise; and you had defeated me, which also was a surprise. Damn, I hadn't counted on that; but you had me pinned pretty well despite my threats."

"I don't know what I would have done if that hadn't worked... Possibly keep you locked up until I could figure out a way to bring you back. But I did see how bruised you were the next day."

"Yeah, I was pretty sore; but I healed up, and you have nothing be sorry for. You saved me; and well, beat my ass when I was evil. I also hurt you and the others...you mostly."

"Yeah, you definitely did." Jason ran his hand over Tommy's arm. "I was upset, so maybe I let that affect how I dealt with you. I can't tell you how relieved I was that you came back to me."

"I definitely felt how mad you were on my poor butt." Tommy joked a little and leaned forward and kissed his husband. "You always were my hero and still are."

Jason returned the kiss passionately. "It wore you out that time when I used the belt as well," he remembered. "Is it really that bad?"

The belt, Jase?" Tommy looked at the former gold ranger. "You mean what it feels like to get spanked with the belt?"

"I mean that both times I've used it, you've ended up crying yourself to sleep." Jason lightly stroked Tommy's hand. "Is it really so traumatising for you?"

"It really hurts, Jase...It is worse than the brush, and you know how that felt." Tommy looked away for a second. "I dread every time I have to bend over for it...I...I hate it, Jase."

"Is it too much?" Jason asked seriously. "When I spank you, it's about punishment; consequences. Not about upsetting you and making you hysterical. I think we need to talk about what you can handle, love."

"No...if I earn it, then I've done something really stupid. It really hurts and does make me cry; but if it's what I end up with, then there is a severely good reason."

"Are you sure, love? Because if you aren't going to be able to take it – if it's too much for you – I want you to tell me."

Tommy looked like he was going to cry a little, but didn't, shaking a little at the thought of the belt. "Jase, honey. I just need you to hold me after, please."

"Tommy..." Jason held him tightly. "I'll hold you after. When have I not held you after a punishment? I love holding you."

"You always hold me, Jase, and I love you, too. If I didn't love you or trust you, I would never put myself over your lap, nor would have married you."

Jason stroked Tommy's hair and face. "I do love you, Tommy. Even when I punish you." He kissed Tommy deeply and passionately. "Are you sure you trust me enough?"

"Yes, Jase, I trust you and you have never broken that trust. In my heart, I will always trust you. Nothing you could do will ever make me stop loving you."

"You know the same is true for me? I won't ever stop loving you, Tommy. Even when you went evil again, I never gave up on you."

"Glad to know that, my love. I definitely loved you too, but it was darker then; and more along the lines of obsession."

"I don't mind you being obsessed with me – as long as you know I'm obsessed with you as well." Jason lightly kissed Tommy's neck again. "I want you healed..."

"Uhhh..Your lips feel so warm...tingling...Feels so good."

"I wonder if kissing you would have had any effect when you were evil..." Jason laughed softly against Tommy's neck, and blew gently on the area he'd just been kissing.

"Ohhh...doubt it would have worked...Mmm, might have disarmed me, though, if you'd been willing. I would have let my guard down then."

"Really?" Jason continued to kiss Tommy's neck and along the side of his jaw. "I wonder. Might have surprised you, and it might have been less painful for you. At least I kissed the bruises better later."

"Yes you did, and kissed places that you hadn't bruised, too."

"Well... all of your body needs attention, love." Jason returned to kiss Tommy's lips, even while his hands moved over Tommy's chest, edging downwards once more.

Tommy wished he could give his husband just as much attention, never halting in his efforts to do just that. "Mmm...ohhh yes it does..ohh easy on the leg baby...What the? It feels funny." Tommy blinked a little, confused when his leg stopped aching for a moment, when Jason touched it accidently, trying to soothe the ache when he had done so earlier. "W...What was that?"

"Tommy?" Jason let his hand drift over Tommy's broken leg, eyeing his husband with concern. He wanted nothing more than to take Tommy's pain away... "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry..."

Tommy shook his head. "Only for a second, but...but it feels weird...I don't know what is going on, Jase."

Jason eyed Tommy with concern, taking his husband's hand. "We should go back to the hospital..."

"Yeah. Think you're right, Jase. Man, my leg feels weird."

Jason nodded. "Right, let's go." He grabbed the wheelchair, and then paused. "Oh, right... pants, shirt. Should I have a shower, wash you down before we go?"

You know I can't be in the shower or a bath, but a sponge bath works."

"Sounds good to me." Jason smiled, but was still worried about his husband. He went over to the sink, dampened a sponge, and then brought it back over to carefully wipe clean Tommy's chest and lower.

Tommy tried his best to not respond to the loving touches once again, but found it hard. He gasped again when his leg ached strangely. "Oooohhh...Jase..."

Jason pulled back immediately, and eyed Tommy worriedly. "Did I hurt you again?"

"No, baby...Just my legs aches a bit."

"I'm sorry... Is it going to be too painful for me to put your pants back on?"

"No, I'll be okay. Just aches a bit, but we should hurry and get to the hospital to make sure everything is okay."

Jason helped Tommy into his trousers, careful not to dislodge his bad leg or let his hands touch his husband's hurts. He then disappeared up to their room, and came down with two shirts. After putting his own on, he helped Tommy put the second one on, and then wheeled the chair outside and to their car.

Tommy grunted as he was soon helped into the Jeep with the chair put into the back of it, waiting for his husband to get in. Once they were underway and down the road, Tommy looked at Jason. "Jase, what if it is the rock?"

"We're going to let the doctors check it out," Jason replied, having to struggle not to break the speed limits. "I'm sorry, Tommy... I should have known better." He slammed his hands against the steering wheel in frustration. "Damn it!"

"Jason, don't you blame yourself, okay? We both didn't know, and still don't know anything about the rock." Tommy placed a hand on his husband's arm. "I love you, and won't ever blame you."

"If it's worse because of me, I'll never forgive myself." Jason closed his eyes briefly, and covered Tommy's hand with his own.

"It won't be, honey...touching it couldn't make it worse."

"We knew that stone wasn't normal. I should have been more careful." Jason clenched his fists, until his knuckles turned white.

"Jason, calm down, baby. Getting upset won't help and you shouldn't blame yourself." Tommy looked at his husband again; and for once he was relieved when they got to the hospital and into an examining room to be checked.

Even though all he wanted to do was pace the room, Jason forced himself to sit next to his husband, and hold tightly to Tommy's hand.

Tommy held his hand as well; and thankfully, had gone through the pain of being x-rayed, so now all he could do was wait on the doctor for news. "Well, Doctor? What is going on?"

"Is it worse?" Jason asked the question before he could help himself, fingertips lightly drifting over Tommy's skin.

The doctor shook his head as he read the x-rays. "No, I have never seen this. His leg has started to grow new bones and it is replacing the metal parts. The metal looks like it is holding steady, but the leg is mending. This is at a rate I've never seen and with your hip, Mr. Oliver, it is almost completely healed. This is amazing."

Jason blinked, staring at the doctor, and then at Tommy. "What?" Not the most articulate of responses... but he was surprised.

"The bones are healing at an amazing rate, and his hip is almost completely healed." Tommy looked at the doctor in amazement and then at Jason.

"But... um... Well, thank you..." Jason didn't have a clue what else to say, without giving away what he suspected might be the cause; and he wasn't prepared to reveal the stone and its properties to anyone else right now.

The doctor nodded and left them after giving Tommy some more pain killers, letting them head home. Tommy was completely stunned the whole drive home, realizing that he would be walking possibly sooner than expected. Once they got inside, he looked at the stone in amazement. "J...Jase...You healed me?"

Jason studied the stone with a small frown. "Looks like the stone might be the cause of this, but... that just raises more questions."

"What if healing is your power; like something the stone gives to you?"

Jason frowned even more, looking quite thoughtful. "I have been really wanting you to get better, Tommy..."

"Maybe that is what activated your power, Jase...Maybe that is how you heal."

"How do your leg and hip feel now, love?" Jason asked, still quite concerned.

"Well, my hip feels the same, and so does my leg; but you haven't tried to touch me again there since this morning. Maybe if we tried?" Tommy looked at his husband. "We could see if I heal."

"Are you sure, Tommy? I'm still quite worried... I don't want to accidentally make things worse for you."

"You haven't yet, Jason, and I don't think you will, honey. We can always try again and see if it works. This could be what we both have been waiting for so that I'll heal faster."

"If you think so, we can try," Jason said, a little doubtfully. "Should I touch the stone first and then you?"

"Um, maybe you could touch the stone and see if it shocks you again and if not, then touch me."

"Okay." Jason reached out, and let his fingertips drift slowly over the surface of the stone. When nothing happened, he gripped it; and then used that same hand to gently brush his fingertips over Tommy's hip and leg.

Tommy gasped when he felt the warmth washing through his hip and groaned. "My hip...feels good, Jase..."

"What about your leg?" Jason asked quietly, focusing only on how much he wanted Tommy to get better.

Tommy looked at him and smiled. "No pain, Jase...My leg feels fine and feel like I could almost walk again, baby."

Jason leaned forward, and kissed Tommy softly. "I'm glad to hear it – but don't start trying to walk just yet."

Tommy returned the kiss and felt some hope that he may be able to walk again soon. "Okay, this is amazing."

Jason nodded. "But I still should have been careful, love... and I'm sorry for that."

"No, it's okay, honey. We didn't know; and it could be your calling to heal others with your powers."

Jason embraced Tommy tightly. "I love you... so much. If this has helped you, I'm glad of it."

Tommy smiled and kissed his beloved. "It helped, but the only problem is I feel a little weak."

Jason returned the kiss, cupping the back of Tommy's neck with one hand. "Then maybe you should rest," he said against Tommy's lips. "This may take a lot out of you."

Tommy felt exhausted and smiled. "I guess sleep will help; but don't stop healing me if you can, Jase."

"I won't, love. I want you healed. I want to hold you tight in my arms so that nothing can harm you." Jason carefully and lovingly helped Tommy out of the chair, and then carried him upstairs to their bedroom.

Once he was in bed, Tommy soon fell asleep, Jason holding him with warmth spreading all over his body. His broken bones soon began to finish mending, but having been in bed for a while after the fall was leaving the young man exhausted.

Jason held tightly to Tommy, not wanting to let him go. He soon fell asleep as well, lips pressed against his husband's forehead.

The sun was setting with a golden glow the next day with Tommy woke up in his husband's arms, feeling no pain at all when he turned to face him. The healing took so much out of both of them and they had slept through the night and the next day, much to Tommy's surprise; kissing his mate softly. "J...Jase?"

"Mmm?" Jason woke to being kissed by Tommy, and let his hand drift over his husband's back as he opened his eyes. "Hey... How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Are you okay?"

Jason nodded, and glanced towards the window with a slight frown. "How long have we been asleep for?" His hands continued to move over Tommy's body.

'Hang on, let me check." Tommy inched towards the night table and opened his cell. "Holy, we've been sleeping for over a day, Jase. It knocked a lot out of us both; but my body seems healed."

Jason eyed Tommy with concern. "Really? Do you think we should get the doctors to check it out?"

"Probably. This cast is not helping me move too well, and I would like to have this confirmed, Jase. I want to be able to hold you and make love to you again soon."

"Same here. And we also have something else we need to deal with, don't we, love?" Jason moved his hand down to rest lightly on Tommy's bottom.

Tommy stiffened a little, having forgotten that once he was healed and able, he had a good spanking coming, "Oh...uh...right..."

Jason kissed Tommy gently. "But when that's over, we'll be going to bed – only not for sleep this time."

Tommy returned the kiss and knew it would hurt a lot, but after he knew Jason would take him as he wanted. Tommy wanted Jason to make love to him as they had for years. "It will hurt, I know, but love you so much and know I deserve it."

"Love you too, Tommy." Jason held his husband for a few moments, and then took a slight breath. "Shall we go back to the hospital now?"

"Yeah, this cast itches and I want it off if I'm healed, and then we can come home." Tommy knew that he was going to be spanked when they got home if he was fully healed. The young man didn't care, it meant he would be fully healed and back to being the man he was. He would be with his husband intimately as they both desperately wished to have.

Jason nodded. "And then, we can move past this – so we can finally be together, and get rid of our sexual frustrations. Although I'm not sure I'll ever be rid of those with you, love." He brushed his fingertips over Tommy's chest. "Do you need me to clean you up a bit before we go?"

Tommy nodded, and soon he and Jason were getting cleaned up. After they were both dressed and in the jeep, the couple headed to the hospital to see if the bones were completely healed. To the doctor's amazement, Tommy was fully healed. It was a complete mystery to them, but with his bones now completely healed, Tommy was cut out of the cast on his leg and sent home. For the first time in weeks, Tommy walked from the hospital with Jason, both elated to be heading home.

Despite the fact that he would be spanked when they got home, Tommy was still excited to be home once the jeep drove into the driveway. The younger man got out of the car, kissing Jason, and told him he would be upstairs in their bedroom, getting things ready. He wanted it over with, and knew Jason did to.

Walking into the house, Tommy Oliver Scott soon entered their bedroom and gathered some soothing cream, placing it on the night table. He soon began to remove his clothes, having to steel himself from shaking at the thought of that belt while going to stand in the corner.

While he waited for Tommy to get ready, Jason tidied up downstairs – making sure the carpet was cleaned, and all of the washing up was done. Then, he went upstairs to the bedroom, removing his belt as he did so, and slowly sat down on the bed. "Tommy." He didn't need to tell his husband to come over. Tommy knew how this worked.

Tommy stiffened, hearing that belt being removed, and chewed his lower lip. He gulped and turned around, not wanting to look at the belt in his husband's hand. He took a few deep breaths before going towards the large bed. It was obvious that the belt was something he dreaded, but he did lower himself over Jason's lap, trusting that he knew when to end the spanking; but also that he wouldn't beat him too much. He would correct his behaviour, even if it left Tommy sobbing in hysterics. This would be painful and severe. The younger man shivered, but lowered himself over his husband's lap with a soft whimper. "I am sorry, Jase."

"I know you are, love." Jason put the belt to one side, and ran his hand over Tommy's bare bottom. "What is this spanking for?" The usual question, that had become as much a part of their relationship as the spanking itself.

Tommy groaned, but knew that Jason wanted an answer. "Because I...I went into the cave without...safety gear, got hurt and nearly got killed...I was reckless and stupid, all for my find."

Jason nodded slowly. "I don't like spanking you, love. But every time you endanger yourself, this is exactly where you'll end up." He raised his hand, and brought it down in a hard swat on one side of Tommy's bottom, following that with a matching smack on the other side.

Tommy let out a gasp when the first smack came to his bare bottom, realizing that this was a hard spanking with his butt already burning a little. "Uhhh.."

Jason took a firm hold on Tommy, and landed more swats on either side – in exactly the same place on either side four times, before moving onto unmarked skin. "How many times am I gonna have to do this, Tommy?"

"OWW..UHHH!" Tommy was already squirming over his husband's lap with a whimper. His butt was already starting to hurt, and they'd only just begun. "Uhhh...Hope not...owww anymore!"

"Me too, Tommy." Shaking his head, Jason continued to pepper Tommy's bare bottom with hard smacks, paying particular attention to his husband's sit spots and the tops of his thighs.

Tommy yelped and kicked a little from the spanks to his poor bottom, with Jason's hand slamming down hard and fast. "Owww! Nuhhh, Jase! G...God!"

"I don't want to do this again. You hear me?" Jason started spanking a little harder, and had to pause to get his breath back and force himself to calm down. He'd thought that he'd calmed down... apparently, he wasn't quite as over what Tommy had done as he'd thought he was.

Tommy tried to handle the hard smacks, and his breath hitched when Jason's hand came down harder. Tears were already falling by that point, and he began to cry. His bottom really hurt this time, with Tommy kicking a little. "I...I'm..s...sorry...owwww, JASE!" He had the feeling he was going to be bruised if his husband didn't let up anytime soon. "Owww!" It wasn't even close to being finished, and he was already in pain, sobbing hard. "I...w...won't...s...stop!...owww!"

Jason took a deep breath, and started up with the hard smacks again – although they were a little less severe. He didn't let up with his hand until Tommy's bottom was bright red, and knew that his husband might well be bruised. He hesitated, but picked up the belt anyway, and doubled it over in his fist. "What did you do wrong, Tommy?" Despite the inner pain he was feeling, and the tears sparking his own eyes, Jason managed to keep his voice steady.

Tommy was already sobbing and would indeed be bruised when the spanking was over, but he knew he deserved this. His voice was thick from crying and hitched. "D...Didn't...llll...listen to y...you, d...disobeyed...and ...failed...to w...wait for...safety...g...gg...gear..." Tommy's blurry eyes widened when he realized that Jason had halted to grab the belt, only to begin shaking a little. "Jase...P...Please...don't...I'm s...sorry...it hurts..."

Jason hesitated still further, inwardly questioning the wisdom in continuing when all he wanted was to stop and hold his husband close. But he slowly shook his head. "No, love. You've more than earned this." He took a much tighter hold on Tommy, and – feeling sick to his stomach – brought the belt down hard.

Tommy screamed louder than he ever had when the belt had hit him with his bare bottom on fire. He began to sob again, shaking hard.

Jason landed the belt six times, and then stopped, dropping the hated leather onto the floor as he pulled Tommy up, wrapped his arms around him, and clung on tightly, a couple of his own tears falling.

Tommy had screamed the first few strikes with the belt, but soon was sobbing hysterically. As the belt fell to the floor with a loud noise, Tommy was still sobbing hard, his bottom already bruising from the worst spanking he had ever felt in his life. He knew he deserved it, but it still brought him to hysterical tears, considering nothing could ever prepare him for a spanking with the belt.

"I've got you, shh... I love you; I forgive you." Jason held Tommy tightly, leaning over to pick up the cream. He set it next to them as he continued to hug and whisper loving words in Tommy's ear, letting his fingers drift over his husband's bottom. Even light touches would hurt, but he wanted to try and soothe the pain a little.

Tommy cried when the fingers even brushed his bottom and tried to buck away from the fingers. It hurt too much to even stand being touched. "Owww...No...Please...hurts."

"Okay... okay." Jason wrapped his arms around Tommy and just held him close. "I love you," he repeated over and over, stroking Tommy's back.

Tommy just sobbed until he could do nothing but lay in Jason's arms, sniffling. His bottom hurt so much and the young man couldn't even stand touching to put any cream on it.

Jason held Tommy tightly. He didn't want to let his husband go, but he wanted to get something to help. "Shall I get some ice?" he whispered, still stroking Tommy's back and hair.

Tommy was too sore to bother saying anything, but could only nod, wanting to cool his bottom. "Hurts...s...sorry."

"I know. I know, love." Not wanting to leave Tommy on his own, Jason gathered his husband into his arms, careful to make sure that his sore bottom wasn't in contact with anything, and then carried Tommy and the cream downstairs. He carefully lay Tommy on the couch on his stomach, went to the kitchen to grab some ice, and brought it back. He sat down next to Tommy, and put the ice on his sore, red bottom.

"Owww! JASE!" Tommy let out a yelp when Jason put ice on his very sore bottom, only to whimper. Jason took out one piece of ice, gently running it over his husband's bottom one at a time to cool it down somewhat. Tommy just lay there. "Oooohhh gahhh..."

Jason carefully ran the ice over Tommy's bruised bottom, feeling incredibly guilty for having given such a severe spanking. "Oh Tommy..."

Tommy could only start crying again, unable to help it when the burning wouldn't stop. "Hurts...s...sorry...please...don't hate...me...s...sorry."

"Tommy..." Jason carefully hugged his husband, tears pricking at his eyes. "I don't hate you. I love you. I love you so much."

Tommy sobbed until he couldn't anymore, just laying there, whimpering and hissing with each piece of ice running over the flaming skin. "Love you too...just you've never...spanked s...so h...hard..."

"I know, love... I'm sorry. I was still badly affected by what had happened." A couple of tears slipped out of Jason's eyes as he reached over to grasp the stone, and then lightly touched Tommy's bottom – only wanting to take as much of the pain away as he could.

The warmth washed over his bottom, but it didn't burn the skin. It sank down into his flesh; and soon Tommy was kissing his husband, feeling the warmth spread all over his body. "Uhh...l...love you too..."

"I'm sorry," Jason whispered against Tommy's lips, cradling him gently. "I shouldn't have spanked you so hard."

"No, this was my fault. I am the one who disobeyed you, Jase...I could have been killed...I deserved a hard spanking..oww..still hurts, but your hand feels good."

Jason let go of Tommy with one hand so that he could reach out and pick up the cream. "Tommy... you just asked me not to hate you." He wiped a little at the dampness left by his own tears, and kissed Tommy softly. "Are you up to me rubbing the cream on your butt now?"

Tommy nodded and whimpered, trying to cuddle up into his husband. "I am sorry...just felt so sore...don't hate you...love you, Jase...want the cream..." Tommy was so happy that Jase didn't hate him, but his butt sure wondered it right about now.

Jason held Tommy tightly, even as he dipped his fingers into the cream and started rubbing it gently into Tommy's red bottom. "I never wanted to make you worried that I hate you, love."

Tommy moaned, feeling the cream being rubbed all over his bottom. "Just my butt feels like you did, honey, cause that was the worst spanking ever and might hurt for a while...Know you love me, but my butt doesn't...Oooohhh, now it does...Mmm...Jaaaaason." Soon Tommy was squirming and moaning, definitely feeling a little better. The slick hand massaged his cheeks, making sure that Tommy knew he was loved and now he sure felt it.

Jason kissed Tommy softly, one hand massaging his husband's sore bottom, while holding Tommy close with his other arm. He gently pressed his lips against Tommy's neck, ignoring the few tears that slipped out and splashed onto his husband's skin.

Tommy knew that Jason was feeling the pain as much as he was and managed to smack his butt hard a few times, hearing the sharp gasp against his throat. "J...Jase, do we need to um."

"I think you need to heal a bit first, love," Jason said softly, not denying that he probably needed it.

"I think I am fine, honey...and I suppose you are right. Just make love to me? Please?"

Jason moved the cream to one side, and began moving his lips over Tommy's skin, his hands trailing over his husband's stomach and moving lower.

Tommy groaned and ghosted his own hands over his husband's body, his groin straining with an urge to claim what was his. As fingers slid up inside his body, Tommy growled as he flipped them so that he had Jason on his back. Despite being sore, the former power ranger moved down his husband's prone body, kissing every inch of skin he could. Fabric tore, flying all over the floor in the living room, and heated wet breath blew over the now whole entire naked body. Tommy wasted no time grabbing some of the cream and smeared it onto his husband, determined to take what he wanted. With a growl, sharp teeth gently bit at Jason's chest as his sank his bottom down, impaling himself, not caring if it hurt a little. That night, Tommy took charge and made love to his husband with wild abandon.

Pleased with having his Tommy healed and healthy, Jason responded completely, using his nails and teeth to bring them both pleasure, but was also quite happy to let Tommy take the lead. And when he woke up the next morning, his body was sore – but it was a good ache, and he rolled over to kiss Tommy deeply, trying to push all of the love he felt for his husband into Tommy; never wanting his husband to doubt him again.

Tommy had loved every moment of their passionate love making and was a little sore the next morning. He didn't care, Jason loved him and he loved his Jason more than life itself. He opened his chocolate eyes and smiled. "Mmm, morning. Last night was amazing." He returned the kiss, definitely not feeling any doubt, feeling his husband's hands groping his ass again. "Ooohh someone is a little frisky today."

"I'll never get enough of you, Tommy." Jason kissed his husband's neck. "I love you so much, even though I spanked you hard." He rubbed Tommy's bottom gently, still feeling guilty, and wanting to make sure his husband was all right.

Tommy groaned and shivered, loving the way Jason rubbed his naked bottom. He giggled a little and nipped at his husband's chest. "Mmm; I am okay, honey, and love it when you rub my butt like that. Aches a bit; but I deserved it, Jase, and I can never get enough of you, either."

"Tommy..." Jason kissed him gently. "You deserved a spanking – but I think I definitely went too far." His words were soft, and laced with guilt.

Sensing the guilt and that his husband was feeling bad about having spanked him too hard, Tommy sighed. "Baby, I told you I am okay and I deserved it. There is nothing to feel guilty over."

"Tommy... you screamed so loudly, I knew it was a mistake. And you asked me not to hate you. I went too far. I was still upset about what you did, and I should have waited."

"Jason, honey...it was very painful; and yes, you could have waited, but then it might have made the guilt feel worse. I didn't mean it when I asked that...I was in too much pain and was upset. I know you don't hate me, but didn't feel that way then, Jase." Tommy thought for a moment before he spoke seriously. "Jason, do you want me to spank you?"

Jason nodded slightly against Tommy's neck. "Yeah... I never want to go too far again. You trust me not to, and I came very close to breaking that trust last night. So yes... I think I deserve it."

Tommy nodded a little, looking at his husband. "Baby, what do you feel you deserve? I don't want to hurt you."

Jason smiled a little, and kissed Tommy's cheek. "It's meant to hurt, love. And I do feel it should be bad – after all, I came close to breaking your trust in me; and made you doubt my love for you, if only for a few moments."

"Then you feel like you deserve the belt?" Tommy felt himself shiver, not wanting to belt his husband. "Jase...I don't think I can belt you. I love you so much and don't make me belt you."

"Tommy..." Jason held his husband close. "You've used the belt on me before, love... But I won't force you to if you don't think you can."

"I...I don't want to belt you, Jase...Baby, I can't do it but can spank you."

Jason nodded, and kissed Tommy gently. "I won't make you," he said. "I'm beginning to hate that belt, just knowing how much pain it's caused you in my hands."

Tommy sniffled and kissed him back with a little humour in his voice as he spoke. "G...Guess you hate it as much as I do, huh?" The younger man then sighed. "Do you want to be spanked now, cause I suppose we could do this now."

"Can you handle doing it now?" Jason began kissing Tommy's neck, and placing gentle kisses along his chin as well.

"I want to make sure your guilt goes away. Baby, we need to do this, but we can wait if you want."

Jason kissed Tommy hard and passionately. "I love you so much..." He took a slight breath. "If you can handle doing it now, I think that might be for the best, love."

Tommy returned the kiss just as passionately and sat up on the bed with a hiss. He then grabbed Jason's wrist and pulled his naked body over his lap. He patted the naked bottom on his lap before he lifted his hand, bringing it down sharply. "Why am I punishing your gorgeous ass, baby?"

Jason drew his breath in hard at the first swat, and closed his eyes. "I went too far with punishing you. I made you doubt that I love you; made you feel that you had to ask me not to hate you."

"Exactly; but I don't blame you, honey. This is for you, my beloved. I love you and don't blame you at all, nor doubt that you love me." With that, Tommy began the hand spanking, making sure that they were hard, fast spanks, knowing that was what Jason needed.

Jason grunted at the force of the spanking. The tears – already so close to the surface – began to spill over as the smacks landed.

Tommy felt his own tears falling as he continued to spank his husband's bottom, turning it from its normally slightly tanned to a bright red. He then started to rub Jason's back and bottom. "Baby, I want you to get me the brush."

By that time, Jason's breath was hitching on sobs. Thankful that Tommy wasn't going to go easy on him, he pushed himself up off his husband's lap, stumbled over to the dresser, picked up the hairbrush, and brought it back over to Tommy, handing it over before lowering himself over Tommy's knees once more.

Tommy gently repositioned his husband and soon was bringing the brush down on the flaming bottom, knowing Jason needed it. Tommy continued to spank him, making sure to hit his sit spot and upper thighs, but dropped the brush when Jason was sobbing hard, letting him know that it was time to stop. Tommy held Jason in his arms while he cried. "Shhh...Jase baby...I forgive you...it's okay...shh..."

Jason clung tightly to Tommy, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, it's okay. I love you and I forgive you. It's all forgiven, Jase." Tommy held his husband, trying his best to soothe him, kissing his sweet, tear salty lips.

Jason returned the kiss with all his strength, wrapping his arms tightly around Tommy as if he never wanted to let go. "I love you... so much..." he whispered.

"Love you too, Jason." Tommy continued to kiss his husband passionately; and once again with the cooling cream, he made love to Jason to make sure he knew it.


End file.
